


With you

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: Small Prompt from tumblr and I just wanted to write something for it. This really doesn't have a point since it's not canon but I wanted to get it out.





	With you

“I have all the wrong priorities and you’re not going to fix me”

“That’s not true Peace and you know it.”

“Mak, it’s been three years. I’ve changed and so have you. Do we even know each other anymore? I spent the better part of three years looking for you. I betrayed my friends, and then my father to save you.”

“P, listen. We were gonna get out, we were gonna leave here and never come back. We can do that now. He’s gone, and you’re free. Do you have anything left in Calcheth anymore? Do you really think Sasha and Kryan trust you anymore? Can you even go back to them, can you look them in the eyes? I’m not going to try and fix you. I want to try and fix us. We can’t start over, and we can’t necessarily pick up where we left off but we can try can’t we? I can’t change what I did, and neither can you, but we can start anew. Just us, like old times.” 

“Mak. I want that more than anything, it’s all I’ve wanted since I found out you were still alive, but our problems are going to follow us no matter where we go, you know that, right?” 

“Yes I know. I get that, but now that I’m back home, all I want to do is leave again. This time I want to do it with you, I want to do it of my own choice, I want to do it hand in hand.” 

"You're a dandelion."

"You're a four leaf clover."


End file.
